Everything
by Lady Blackwolf
Summary: "Matt paused, staring at the glowing energy orb in front of him; and a surge of all the suppressed emotions rushed to the surface, throwing back his head they erupted from him in the form of a rough agonized and grief filled scream." She is his everything and Ethan has taken her again. Only this time, Matt won't let him get away. But will his vengence cost Emily her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now this is a bit angsty at first but I will get to the fluff soon I promise. Now forgive me if this is not great, it's my first Primeval fic. Also I apologize if the German is wrong I used Google translator and it doesn't always use the right context. If you want to see what Aza looks like just type American Alsatian into Google, and you'll get the general idea. Anyway a HUGE thank you and shout out to my AMAZING beta AGoodOmen who is also a fantastic writer and storyteller. (check out her stuff it's great!) Thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes and fixing my very American slang. You are awesome!  
**

_Emily! _His mind raced as he bolted over the rough terrain in some obscure section of the Forest of Dean. Ethan had taken her once again but this time he had been more careful not to be seen on the cameras around Matt's flat. However he made a mistake in thinking that avoiding cameras was the only way for them to track his movements; when Ethan had taken her the first time she had managed to take a black box. Ethan still hadn't caught on to that little trick, but Matt had felt his blood freeze in terror when Abby had reported her missing from his flat. Jess quickly told him that Emily had requested she put a black box tracker in a piece of her jewelry, just in case something happened. She knew Ethan too well; he wouldn't give up on his revenge so easily, and Matt wouldn't always be around to safeguard her. Ethan _would_ come back to finish what he had started. Matt had promised to protect her and he'd failed, not once, but three times in keeping the crazed psychopath from her. Guilt filled him and made his stomach turn at the realization that her capture was his fault. "Jess is she still transmitting?" He asked dodging around a thorn bush.

"Yes - but Matt you need to hurry; she's almost there."

Matt was running as fast as he could but he was no match for the dire wolf loping just ahead of him. Aza had fallen through an anomaly when she was a young puppy, before the ARC team had been assembled to deal with them, and as a result had been raised by the elderly man who had found her half-starved four days later. When the anomaly reopened a few years later, the team was surprised to meet Aza and the old man guarding the anomaly with a shotgun. Since the old man was German and didn't speak a word of English they couldn't tell him what was happening. That is until Jess told them to put her on speaker phone; she spoke fluent German and could translate for the man.

He had said the anomaly had been showing up every once in a while and that sometimes beasts emerged, and not all of them were friendly, hence the shotgun and Aza. Whilst he was telling the team why he was there, Aza had tried to warn them of the danger, but they realized too late. A short-faced bear that had come through the anomaly when it first opened caught the team off guard and managed to kill two of Becker's men; seriously injure another; and kill the wolf's owner before finally being brought down. Aza had been adopted as a part of the team ever since.

Aza skidded to a halt by a patch of rocks and began to snuff in earnest; the wolf flattened her ears with a light growl. Whatever she smelled she didn't like it. "Aza suchen." Matt used a command Jess had taught him.

Aza dropped her nose to the ground again and began to follow the scent. "Matt Emily's signal has passed through the anomaly. I've lost her." Jess said quietly. She sounded defeated.

_No!_ Until he saw her for himself he would not speculate on her condition. It hurt too much to even think that she was gone for good. Not after finding her again when he'd foolishly sent her away. Not after everything. "Matt wait for back up we're not far behind you. Don't go through the anomaly without someone there to watch your back." Matt grabbed a tree to help lever himself up a steep incline.

"I won't let her down again Becker. If you don't get there by the time I do I'm going after her, with or without your help."

"Dammit Matt, follow orders and wait!" Becker yelled through the coms.

Matt had crested the final hill and saw the most beautiful and terrifying sight. The anomaly stood dead center of a small gully, and judging from scuff marks in the earth Emily had been alive and kicking trying to escape from Ethan just minutes before. A small ray of hope flooded Matt's chest at the knowledge that she was still lively enough to fight her captor comforted him. However Aza was snarling at the glowing orb of light in front of her; her posture was ridged and defensive. Something wasn't right and she could sense it. "Einfach Aza." The she-wolf did not relax and did not wait for Matt to descend the hill before charging the anomaly.

"No wait!" Matt called after her but she did not heed him and disappeared into the rip in time.

"Matt! We're almost there, please mate, just wait for us!" Connor begged through his com.

Matt shook his head though no one could see him. "No. I'm not waiting; I can't give Ethan any more time to hurt her. Not this time."

Matt ran at the anomaly and leapt through prepared for anything. Or so he thought. The snow had to be knee deep and the wind kept blowing the ice crystals into his eyes making them tear. His thin jacket and shirts proved useless against the brutal chill, and in seconds his trousers were soaked from the tops of his boots to his knees. "Emily!" He yelled hoping to hear her answer, but the only reply to his cry was the howl of the wind.

"Aza please, find her." Matt whispered, he prayed that the animal would find Emily and protect her in the way he had failed. Again.

Adjusting the EMD to his shoulder Matt waded through the snow following the track marks where Ethan, Emily, and Aza had already passed through. After a few moments it was becoming harder to see the marks in the snowdrifts and the wind made hearing anything impossible. "Aza kommen!" Matt could barely see and he would lose his way entirely if he didn't have Aza to guide him.

Holding his left hand in front of his eyes and the other out-stretched Matt pushed forward. A hot nose and warm fur pressed into his open palm a moment later. Breathing a sigh of relief he dug his cold fingers into her thick ruff to warm them; but a thought made his heart clench: at this temperature and with the lack of proper clothing he would quickly get frostbite - but Emily had been out in this weather longer and was no better dressed than him. He highly doubted that Ethan would bother to give her protection from the cold, when his sole purpose was to make sure Emily died as painfully as possible.

Aza kept plowing through the deep snow like it was nothing, her dense muscles and thick coat keeping her warm. Matt envied the wolf for her evolutionary advantages. Just as he was thinking this she pulled him sharply to the left while the trail seemed to keep moving forward. "What's wrong? The trail leads this way."

Aza paid him no heed as she kept moving, leading him further from the cut path. Matt had no choice but to trust her, he would never find them in this blizzard alone and time was running out. Keeping a firm grip on the scruff of her neck, he let Aza lead him. The harsh wind made it hard for Matt to breathe, and he had lost feeling throughout most of his body, when Aza stopped moving. He felt her tense and the rise of her hackles, her low growl vibrated up his arm but it gave him little warning of the large fur covered mass that slammed into him from the side. His EMD dropped into the snow as he wrestled with whatever was attacking him. A sharp sting in his arm made him yell out in pain; throwing himself backwards into the drift behind him he tossed his assailant over his head. Jumping to his feet he put his hand over the bleeding wound and felt freezing metal sticking from his arm. The elaborate metalwork of the hilt was instantly recognizable as Emily's beloved dagger.

"I see you managed to avoid the trap I laid out for you. How irritating." _Ethan._

Before either could react, Aza leaped at Ethan snarling, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she viciously began to shake from side to side. Ethan reeled from her attack but managed to get her loose with a few hard punches to her snout and side. However just seconds after she dropped Matt tackled him with an enraged bellow. Matt was beyond rational thought at this point. With Emily still missing, her dagger in this monster's possession, and the fact that Ethan's smug expression said he had quite possibly succeeded in his demented quest for revenge. Matt lost it. The blizzard still raged but for these few moments everything was still, a testament to the battle of wills in this lethal game.

"Where is she?" He growled holding the blade to Ethan's exposed throat.

He merely smirked. "You're too late. I made sure this time; too many times I left thinking she would die only to have her mock me by still being alive, while my Charlotte is dead and gone."

Matt snarled and pushed the dagger closer, Ethan gave a full sadistic smile. "Do it. You'll never find her, and you know I'll never tell. Even your pet will never find her." Aza snapped her jaws when Ethan threw her a look; she hadn't stopped snarling and all her teeth were exposed.

Swiftly losing what little feeling he had left in his hands, he drew the blade across Ethan's throat drawing small beads of blood. Aza instantly reacted to the smell and her growls increased in pitch. Ethan's eyes locked on Matt's, "Finish it." Ethan dared him.

It was a bad bet, Matt was not in a forgiving mood and Ethan had taken one shot too many at the woman he loved. However Ethan gave him no real chance to actually end his life and employed the same maneuver used against him moments before to toss Matt over his head. Aza was on him a second later and this time, she took a lethal choke hold, following the blood scent. Wolves traditionally brought down their prey by going for the haunches and shoulders causing nerve damage and blood loss. Then the throat kill was used to finish off the prey; but the scent of blood and Ethan's impaired movement in the snow made the wolf's killing bite come sooner than he had anticipated. He never even got the chance to scream.

Scrambling upright knife at the ready, Matt was unprepared for the brutal sight of Aza, an animal he had seen attack a short-faced bear in defense of her owner, tearing into Ethan's throat like a hot knife through butter. A distinctive crunch and gurgle was the morbid sound signaling the end of Ethan's reign of terror. Aza held on for longer than was necessary but Matt didn't object; he felt a sick sense of regret that _he _hadn't actually killed the twisted man. A harsh blast of wind brought Matt out of his reverie at the carnage in front of him. He needed to find Emily, and he needed to find her now! Reaching into his pocket for Emily's handkerchief he locked eyes with the blood stained wolf. Holding out the cloth he called to her, "Suchen."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before walking forward to sniff the hankie. Two deep breaths later the animal raised her head and took to scenting the air, "C'mon please. Suchen Aza." He shifted from foot to frozen foot knowing each second lost could mean the end for Emily.

The wolf grunted and began to wade into the snow in the direction of where Ethan had come from. Quickly taking the dagger to the fur parka Ethan was wearing he cut it from his already stiffening corpse. He drew it tight around himself, pointedly ignoring the frozen blood. Matt swallowed thickly hoping to settle his revolting stomach by sheer will alone. For now he was succeeding, but for how much longer he wasn't so sure. Aza hadn't gone far and Matt caught up to her with a few steps, leaning down he placed a firm hand on her back again as he followed the she-wolf. She lead him another good twenty yards before she ran forward jerking from his grip, she whined and yipped as she furiously dug into a high snow drift. "Emily?"

When Aza broke through the packed snow and ice he dropped to his knees beside her and dug with her. The dug out ice cavern was small but had been well-used, a cold fire pit and an assortment of spear-like weapons and clubs littered the floor in front of the entrance. "Emily!" He called holding out hope that his tough girl had once again beaten the odds and survived.

Aza disappeared into the dim recesses of the cave with a growl. Having no choice but to follow into the darkness Matt stumbled into the cave. Ethan had obviously been anomaly hopping and had adapted to this frozen tundra quite well. He briefly wondered if Danny would ever come back, but when his foot collided with something on the ground all his thoughts focused on one thing, and one thing only. Emily. Bending down he fumbled in the dark, praying that he had simply hit a rock. He should have known better, his luck had never been very good and now appeared to be no exception. He had tripped over Aza. "Dammit Aza, don't scare me like that." She whined at him and keened like she was in pain.

"What is it?" How like Ethan to lay traps in his own living space. He groped around the wolfs large frame to feel for a snare or some kind of wound. However when his hand connected with a leather riding boot, he felt his heart stutter to a stop in his chest. "Emily?" shoving Aza away from Emily he slid his hands up her still frame to her face.

She felt ice cold and she hadn't responded to him at all. Hoping for a miracle he kept calling her name. He desperately rubbed her face and hands, begging her to come back. Matt tore the parka from his shoulders and picked up a stiff Emily to wrap it around her as he continued to rub. The friction was starting to warm his hands but Emily remained icy to the touch. Frantic he pushed his fingers to her throat to feel for her pulse; he couldn't feel anything but he refused to give up. Scooping her into his arms he brought her to the mouth of the dugout and, with what little light there was, tried to see the magical sight of white puffs of warm air escaping with each breath. Only… he saw none.

"No." He shook his head from side to side as he felt tears track down his face. "NO!"

Matt began CPR in a last ditch effort to get her breathing, after minutes of trying Matt felt his heart shatter. She was gone. He no longer felt the cold, as he mentally shut down; the tears stopped falling and he moved on auto pilot. Cocooning Emily in the parka he picked her up once more and stared out into the storm. He turned to Aza with a blank stare, "Führen." The wolf flattened her ears but did as ordered.

Shuffling slowly after Aza back to the anomaly, memories flooded his brain; his father had been right; he couldn't afford attachments. As man and beast trudged through the sleet Matt felt nothing, not the wind, not the cold, not even Emily's weight in his grip. It was a strange sensation to be honest, like he was sleepwalking and all this was just a nightmare. God how he wished it was, but all the evidence he needed to prove it wasn't was cradled in his arms. Aza passed through the anomaly first, Matt paused, staring at the glowing energy orb in front of him; and a surge of all the suppressed emotions rushed to the surface, throwing back his head they erupted from him in the form of a rough agonized and grief filled scream. Fresh tears froze on his cheeks as he bellowed his anguish to the unforgiving sky. He sensed more than heard an answering cry, whether it was Aza or not he didn't know.

When he finally managed to draw a steady breath his emotionless mask slipped back into place, and walked through the anomaly home. _No, not home, just back. Your home is gone. Your home was her_. His mind taunted him with images of Emily dressed in his shirt and jeans smiling at him on the balcony of his flat. Others quickly followed and tortured him, not that you could tell from looking at his face. Breaching the last barrier of time Matt stepped on the leafy forest floor, an anxious team awaiting his return. "Matt! Thank God you made it, what-" Abby was over joyed to see him alive and well until his empty eyes rooted her to the ground.

Becker and Connor were extremely relieved to see their leader come back through, but with his vacant expression and an unmoving Emily wrapped in his arms, they knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Turning around Becker gave an order to the soldier in charge of the locking device. "Lock it." Two seconds later the anomaly went from being a large floating mass of energy and glowing glass shards to a tight compact sphere no bigger than a football.

"Matt!" Jess gasped into the com, no doubt registering his black box signal.

He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat to answer the frantic sounding FC but he was not quite capable of speech just yet. "Becker? Is he there? Is he alright?" Jess queried, her nervousness showing through her usual professional façade.

Becker frowned, he hadn't known Emily long and she loved to push his buttons as much as Matt did, but he knew that look. He had seen it every day in the mirror after Connor, Abby, and Danny had disappeared into the future anomaly, and then Sarah's death had been another devastating blow to his fragile state of mind. "Yeah Jess he's here."

"Did he find her?" her voice was soft.

"Yeah, yeah he did."

"Is she okay?"

His silence was answer enough. "And Matt?"

Turning and walking away so as not to be heard by the others Becker answered her as truthfully as he could. "Honestly Jess? I'm not sure. Physically he's alright, but mentally...? I just don't know."

Becker heard Jess sniff as she tried to hide her quiet sobs; she had adored Emily, just the other morning he had overheard her excitedly chatter about a shopping trip they had planned. He heard her clear her throat and the cool expertise her job required of her returned as she asked after Aza, the bane of his existence. "She's-"

"Jess, I need you to get an ambulance as close to here as you possibly can!" Abby said loudly into the coms.

"Is Matt hurt?"

"Yes and Emily's breathing, but she's got frostbite and hypothermia. We need to get her to a hospital now!"

Matt had been reluctant to release Emily but he had let Abby close enough to give her a teary kiss on the forehead, as a final goodbye when Abby felt her delicate breath brush her cheek. Apparently Matt had gotten her breathing when he had done CPR it was just so faint he couldn't feel it. Abby swiftly began rubbing at Emily's blue skin, "Okay medical is on its way, they should be there in twenty minutes. Can you get her back to the road?"

Connor scoffed lightly, "Have you seen Matt run? He'll get her there in ten."

Abby released her grip on Emily's hands as Matt shifted her body closer to his chest and took off at a jog back towards the small back road where they had left the vehicles. Twisting his head to face the group of four of his best soldiers Becker ordered them to guard the anomaly and make sure to report in if it closed, and that they would be relieved in six hours' time if it did not. "Jess we're headed back, what hospital is she headed for?"

"St. Anthony's, it's the closest one I could find that would be able to treat her injuries best." Jess answered, Becker could hear the tapping of keys as she tracked the ambulances progress.

Not three minutes later they were back on the dead end dirt road, and the sirens were echoing through the trees. They couldn't be far off; Becker only hoped they were closer than they sounded for Matt's sake. "How long Jess?"

"Eight minutes, hang tight."

It seemed like an eternity to all of them, and when those bright blue lights could be seen flashing on the leaves a collective sigh of relief was released. Tires and brakes squealed as the emergency vehicle skidded to a stop on the loose gravel and dirt. Matt ran to the back just as the doors opened and two EMT's jumped out to help load her onto a gurney. They peeled the fur parka away and wrapped her instead in foil blankets, and placed an oxygen mask to her still slightly blue face. "I'm riding with her." Matt informed the EMT's.

"You family?"

"Yes."

The two techs glanced at each other but made room for him in the back of the rig. "We'll meet you there." Connor said tossing Abby the keys to the car.

"Take Aza with you, I refuse to have that beast anywhere near my truck."

"You're not still sore about her chewing the leather off the seats are you?" Connor asked climbing into the passenger side of the other car,, while Abby let the animal in on the other side.

"It cost me nearly three hundred pounds to replace those seats. Yes I'm still pissed off." Becker growled, glaring at the unruly creature through the window; Aza was unfazed by his sour look and simply panted back at him from the rear seat.

A feminine giggle sounded in his ear signaling that Jess had overheard what he'd said about her beloved companion. "Is that why you were so cross last week? She ate the inside of your truck?"

Scowling he grunted in response which sent Jess into another small fit of laughter. "It's not funny."

Abby and Connor failed at hiding their own smirks at Becker's expense. However when he sent another dark glower at the wolf he noticed the blood. The faint red marks smeared her gray and black coat, and stained her dark muzzle. "Connor she's got blood on her."

Abby immediately went into vet mode and turned in her seat to see if she was wounded. "She doesn't appear hurt, but we won't know what happened until we get to the hospital and talk to Matt."

Nodding Becker went to his own vehicle and quickly threw it into drive. "Abby take Aza back to the ARC. She could be injured or infected with prehistoric rabies or something, check her out and I'll stay with Matt."

"You sure?" Connor asked confused; he wouldn't have thought that 'Action Man' the guy who preferred cleaning his guns to socializing with the team, would want to be the emotional support for someone, let alone Matt's support.

"Yeah I'll go, just make sure that Aza's fine."

"Alright, but don't push him Becker. I know you want answers but don't-" Becker cut Abby off before she could finish.

"I know, I know. I'll deal with it when I get the chance to talk to him."

"I mean it Becker, leave him be." Abby warned.

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel when Becker didn't reply right away. Aza sensing her tension whined and tried to lick Abby's shoulder to soothe her. "Fine." He finally ground out.

Abby relaxed and turned onto the road that would eventually lead back to the ARC, while Becker's truck turned the opposite direction to follow the ambulance. "Jess we're on our way in, prep the medical bay, Aza may be injured."

"I heard, already done. Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I'm sure they'll both be fine Jess. Don't worry, we got Az and I have no doubt Emily will be just fine." Abby glanced at Connor out of the corner of her eye, asking him to say something encouraging as well.

"Yeah no worries Jess, they'll both be fine. 'Sides Matt would tear the place apart if something did happen-" Abby's glare through the rearview mirror screamed _shut up now; or I will hurt you._

Clearing his throat to choke back up his tongue that he had momentarily swallowed, Connor fidgeted in his seat. "Never mind. Emily's gonna be alright and so is Az."

A light hum was Jessica's only comment as she went back to work. Turning off her com Abby turned to her awkward fiancé at a stop sign. "Con?"

She could hear him audibly gulp; he knew he was in trouble. "Yes Abby?"

"Next time, just repeat what I say. Less trouble for you to get into if you do, understand?"

Flushing at the reprimand he nodded. With a sigh of exasperation she leaned across the center console and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek telling him they were on good terms again. "Does this mean we can-"

Her raised eyebrow silenced him once again and he slid lower into his seat. "Right; never mind we can talk about that later."

"Good boy."

**A/N: I was planning on this being a really long one shot but my muse had other plans... Anyway I will (hopefully) be updating this very soon but I love to hear feedback so please leave a review and tell me whatcha think. Til next time loves! Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To emilyjay, no I haven't written other fics with Aza but I'm glad you like her. :) Ever since the saber-tooth episode in season two I thought it would be interesting if there were other creatures that had come through and been raised by people. And so the idea for Aza was born! Anyway here is the second installment and I hope you guys like it. Again I apologize if the German is incorrect. Sorry it took so long but I've been stuck in the hospital for days without my computer, and without the ability to write. Anyway I was discharged and I have never been happier to be home in my life. Four days in one room, confined to my bed, without my laptop was torture! Anyway I have a small surprise for my beta in this chapter. Hope she likes ;) enjoy!

Matt had never liked hospitals. They reminded him of his father's illness and how they could do nothing to save him from the disease that was killing him. The smell of stale re-filtered air and strong disinfectants had always bothered him too. He bounced his leg restlessly while a female nurse cleaned and stitched the gash on his arm shut. The EMT's had been too preoccupied with Emily to notice the deep cut on Matt's arm but one of the attendants had. "You shouldn't have used this arm." The nurse chastised while she wrapped another layer of gauze around his wound. "You could've had a nicked artery;" She continued when Matt didn't respond. "Or nerve damage."

"But I didn't. When can I see Emily?" Matt snapped; his worry overriding his manners.

The woman's face softened a little. "Once I've got you squared away I'll check on your friend." She said taping his bandage in place. "There, now stay put. I'll be back in a moment."

With a final mock glare in his direction the nurse disappeared to find out Emily's condition. He had fought extremely hard to stay by her side, despite his injury; but when the security guard looks like a pro wrestler with the stone face of a gargoyle to match you cut your losses and obey. Becoming impatient Matt got up from the stool and left the exam area, then stalked towards the nurses' station to find out Emily's room number. When he reached the desk and asked for her room a brunette in blue scrubs approached him. "Excuse me; are you the man who brought in Emily Merchant?"

With a furtive glance at her name tag he nodded. She smiled gently, "My name is Dr. Seymour. Your wife is stable though still unconscious. There was no permanent damage to the tissue but she may be a little numb to temperature changes for a while. She will be weak for a few days as well, but that will pass quickly with plenty of rest."

Storing this information in the back of his mind Matt breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't bother telling her that he and Emily weren't married; his desperation to see her was too great. "But she'll be ok?"

"Yes; she's very healthy and will bounce back in no time, I'm sure. She has a small bump on the side of her head, but there is no sign of a concussion, so I expect her to wake up anytime now. Would you like to see her?"

His agitated fidgeting ceased when he heard those six magic words. "Yes please."

"Follow me."

The woman lead him two floors up and down a maze of lookalike hallways until she paused in the doorway of a small private room. "Here she is,"

_Emily._ He quickly nodded his thanks to Dr. Seymour before rushing to her side. His eyes flitted rapidly over her pale face drinking in the sight of her, she looked so fragile. His strong, stubborn, beautiful Emily looked so small and as delicate as spun glass in the hospital bed. He gingerly picked up one of her hands and cradled it between his palms, anchoring himself to her through touch. She didn't stir, but he didn't care. She was alive and she was safe, that was all that mattered to him. He took his first deep calming breath since he had found out she was missing. He gently kissed her knuckles and pressed his cheek to the back of her hand. It was over. The threat of Ethan would no longer loom over their heads like a black cloud and they could finally have some peace.

Well… as much peace as you can expect when your job entails facing down prehistoric (and future) creatures that could kill you in the blink of an eye. Matt rubbed his thumb on her palm as he stared at her serene sleeping face. A few minutes later he heard footsteps approach but he never looked away from Emily. He could tell from the heavy thuds that it was Becker in his combat boots. "How's she doing?" He asked from the doorway.

"The doctor said there was no permanent damage and that she should be awake any time now." He answered quietly.

Becker grunted and went to the other side of her bed facing Matt. "Aza had blood on her. Care to tell me what happened?"

Matt heaved a heavy sigh before finally turned to look Becker in the eye. "Not now Becker. I'll tell you everything when I debrief Lester."

Becker's eyes and face hardened, "I need to know what happened out there Matt, you know that." Becker pressed, and he regretted it almost instantly.

Matt slowly rose from the chair his blue eyes like glacier ice, and about as friendly as a future predator's. His shoulders were stiff and the harsh "back down" aura that poured off Matt had Becker taking a step back. He realized he had done what Abby had warned him not to do. He had pushed too hard too soon. "I said not now Becker. Jess is perfectly safe with Aza if that's what you're so worried about. She would never hurt her."

Becker's head jerked back as if Matt had struck him, "I'm concerned about everyone's safety not just Jess'. If she has done something that could endanger my team I need to know." Becker growled just as angry now.

"Until I've spoken to Lester you'll have to wait." Matt said evenly, his voice betrayed no emotion but his temper was roiling just beneath the surface.

_Still waters run deep._ That was a phrase that seemed to ring true where Matt was concerned; the only thing that wound him up was Emily. Becker stood down there was no way he was going to get the answers he wanted with Matt like this. Though he was stung by Matt's accusation, he would be lying if he said that the thought of Aza being dangerous hadn't crossed his mind. Matt sat back down and turned his aggressive gaze back to Emily, only then did he soften. Becker took his cue and left the room, with Matt not going to tell him anything he might as well report in and head back to the ARC. Clicking his com back on once he left the building he told Jess that Emily would be fine, she hadn't woken up yet but she would recover in a matter of days. "Becker? What's the matter?" Jess asked gently.

His tone was harsh, like he was angry, but he had said Emily was going to be alright so what was wrong? "Nothing why?" His voice belied that statement.

Jess' brows furrowed and a small frown marred her pretty features at the Captains brisk attitude. "You just sound… off. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Jess I'm fine. I'm headed back to the ARC, be there in ten."

Click. He had shut off the com again leaving poor Jess feeling a bit bereft. She hated it when he did that, and he knew it. Thankfully no new anomalies had opened up to distract her. With three things to worry about it already it's nice to know that a potential creature incursion is not one of them. "Hey Jess, got a minute? Aza is causing some problems for some of the medical staff." Connor shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels.

He had gotten into to trouble with Abby and was looking for a way to fix it but didn't know how. Smiling at his discomfort she called a replacement to her chair. "Aza isn't the only problem is she?"

Connor frowned, "How'd you know?"

Jess laughed, lightly patting his arm as they walked down the hallway to the menagerie. "You're pretty easy to read Connor. What did you do?"

Connor hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Nothing really, I just put my foot in it again is all."

Jess could believe that, he'd done it on more than one occasion, but he wasn't telling the whole story. However when a panicked tech bolted from the room leaving the door open, and Jess heard one of Aza's deep warning growls she forgot about Connor's and Abby's communication problems in favor of not having one of the menagerie vets lose a hand. Aza only growled low like that if she meant business. When the Dire gave her warning you better listen for she won't give another. "Aza easy, it's okay we're not going to hurt you." Abby tried to soothe the massive animal but she was having none of it.

The wolf had her ears pressed flat against her skull, teeth exposed, muscles tight, and her fur standing on end. She had been up on an exam table but when she saw the needles headed her direction she tried to bolt. Now she crouched defensively in a corner with Abby and two other female VT's flanking her to prevent escape and injury. Aza was the picture of aggression, and only Jess could calm her when she was like this. "Aza." Jess' silent command intoned in the wolf's name immediately silenced her growls.

Her black lips slid back down over her teeth, and her rigid stance loosened. Jess brushed past the still nervous techs and a silent Abby. Dropping down to her knees to be eyelevel with Aza, Jess said nothing; just used body language. The bright amber eyes bored into cool blue, Jess didn't blink and held her hand out. Aza dipped her head in submission and raised her large paw to rest on Jess' arm. It was a ritual that had been established when Aza had first been brought in. With all the talking, and, poking, and prodding the animal had had enough and snapped, much like today. She nipped and snapped at any who tried to touch her; even Abby with her Dr. Doolittle like charm had no success in taming the distraught creature.

Jess took pity on Aza and went to see her, thinking that maybe hearing a language she understood would help calm her. She had been right… sort of. While Aza did settle a little at the familiar speech she still growled, but Jess noticed she got louder when she tried to speak. So instead she sat on the floor facing her but not talking. Everyone thought she was mad for it, but when Aza stopped grumbling and cautiously approached the quiet field coordinator they were stunned into silence. After a few minutes of sniffing the wolf sat down in front of Jess and extended a paw to just touch the petite woman's shoulder. It was a sign of trust, and of submission. Jess was drastically smaller in size to Aza but she had exuded the calm and bearing of a leader. Something Aza responded to and respected.

Slowly she accepted the people of the ARC into a sort of pack; with Jess at the head. The women ruled as far as Aza was concerned, she never listened to Connor, Lester only half the time and Matt had only slightly more success than Lester did. Becker was a different matter altogether, she not only completely ignored him but seemed to purposely do things to annoy him. Like steal one of his boots and hide it from him, or take his flak vests and treat them like a bed. Jess' personal favorite was when she somehow managed to break open the refrigerator and swipe whatever food she deemed edible. And what she thought of as food was most often labeled with Becker's name, much to his chagrin and everyone else's amusement.

"Thanks Jess. She's been wound up since she came back through the anomaly." Abby said coming up beside her younger friend.

"We cleaned the blood off but found no wounds, so she had to of got it on her from something else."

Connor scoffed lightly from the entry. "I thought that was obvious? She's like a tank with four legs and fur." Abby sent him a withering look while Jess ignored his comment and ruffled the dark fur on Aza's neck before standing,

"Do you need to run some tests?"

"We'd like to make sure she didn't pick-up any parasites. Do you think you could-"

"Of course, Abby. I'll keep her calm while you do your tests. You don't have to ask I'm glad to help." Jess said with a smile.

One of the VT's cleaned up the overturned instruments while Abby brought a stool so the animal could get her bulky frame back onto the metal exam table. "Komm Aza, wieder auf den tisch." Jess patted the table.

Aza whined but did as asked and hopped back onto the stand. "Legen." Aza complied and laid on her stomach.

She would not show her underbelly with this many people around. Aza only ever rolled over for Jess and Jess alone. "Okay, I'm going to draw some blood so if you could make sure she stays still." Abby said picking the needed instrument.

Jess' stomach turned at the sight of the needle but she nodded and continued to say calm words in the wolfs ear. Aza yelped and turned her head slightly with an indignant grunt. "Sorry sweetheart, it'll all be over soon." Abby crooned without taking her eyes off the blood vial.

Jess stroked the fur on Aza's broad head and ears, in a soothing movement to keep her still. Aza didn't move, and remained so until Abby said she was finished. "Why can't we get her to do that?" Connor asked still in the doorway a bewildered expression on his face.

Aza immediately jumped down and charged past Connor back towards the ADD. Jess shrugged helplessly, "No idea."

"Maybe she just doesn't like you Con." Abby quipped patting his cheek when she passed him on the way out.

"That's not very funny."

"Who said I was joking?" Abby sent an evil little grin back at her fiancé and shot another Jess' way.

Jess winked back co-conspiratorially before heading back to her work station. By the time she got there Aza had stolen another flak vest and was at present in a tug of war with one of Becker's men for it. A small audience had formed to the poor soldier's plight but no one had stepped in to help him yet. And Jess doubted anyone would, practically everyone feared and respected the Dire wolf and kept a safe distance when she had a "toy" in her clutches. She had to admit the man was brave – stupid - but brave. The only advantage he had over Aza was the slick floors. He had quickly figured out that if he kept a continuous pressure he could for all intents and purposes slide the wolf across the floor back to the armory. Now if only Aza was willing to co-operate.

She would slip a few feet before shaking the vest between her teeth and gaining whatever ground she had lost back. She grumbled and growled lightly but all could see Aza's tail wagging playfully behind her and laughing eyes. "Would you get off?!" the man snapped losing his patience.

The small group that had been watching were laughing behind hands and folders at the man's expense and Aza's game. Jess finally stepped forward and moved to sit in her chair in front of her beloved ADD. "She won't let go until you do." She said tapping away at her keyboard.

"If I let her have another one of the Captain's vests he'll have my hide!" The man complained still tugging on his side of the vest.

Aza simply shook harder scooting backwards as she went. Jess didn't even look away for her monitor and shrugged. "Either you let go or you shoot her because she hates to lose. If you stop fighting her she'll get bored and drop it, but since you won't let go she'll think that you're still playing." Jess explained with a quick glance over her shoulder.

With that the soldier gave one final tug before releasing the vest to the wolf. "Fine, let her have it then." Exasperated he threw his hands up in defeat and disgust.

Aza gave a victorious shake with a yip, Jess and others smiled at the animals antics before going back to work. Aza dragged her prize over to the ADD and then proceeded to use it like a personal pillow. Aza settled just beside the big monitors as close to Jess as her large wheelie chair allowed. Jess grinned down at her beloved companion. "Dummes Mädchen. Das hast du gut da draußen, weißt du? Du bist ein Held. Meine brillante Aza." Aza lifted her head from the black battle vest and thumped her tail in answer.

Jess felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with awareness, _Becker's back._ The sixth sense that only applied to a certain Captain came in handy sometimes, and this just might be one of them. "Why is that animal loose in the ARC when she could have some prehistoric form of rabies or something?" His deep voice held the sharp tone of barely contained anger.

Whether or not it was actually directed at Aza was a question for another time. "Blood wasn't hers, she doesn't appear injured and there has been no change in her normal behavior. And from what I understand Matt hasn't spoken of a creature attack that would result in Aza being quarantined, so why shouldn't she be allowed out?"

Wrong answer it seemed, Becker was in a foul temper and Jess was in the crosshairs. "Doesn't matter, she could still be infected with something. And what is she doing with that flak vest?! Is nothing safe from her?!" Becker stomped across the room and made as if to take Aza's pillow from her.

He got within a few inches from it before she nipped at him, her teeth clicked on open air but Becker got the message. "try and take my toy away, I take your hand" Becker's jaw clenched but he retreated. "One of these days you and I are going to have it out and I'm going to win." He warned the Dire.

She merely glared at him and grunted before laying back down, completely disregarding his presence. "Unbelievable. I threaten her and she dismisses me!" He threw an irritated look in Jess' direction which she pointedly ignored.

In truth she was having a hard time keeping the smirk from her face at Aza's reaction to Becker's threat. The wolf had never taken the man seriously and it infuriated him to no end; she'd listen to Connor faster than she'd obey him. "Becker, report!" Lester's authoritative voice called from his office.

With a parting glare at Aza he trotted away to debrief Lester. "_If he keeps that up he's going to end up looking like an old man before thirty._"

"I heard that Jess."

_Oops._

Flushing bright red Jess ducked her head and went back to her screens, Becker let a small smile creep over his features at her blush but what she said was true; if he kept squinting at that damn wolf he was going to have enough wrinkles to make a Shar-Pei jealous. "Lester." He greeted his boss with a nod.

Abby and Connor had also been called into Lester's office to report in. "Becker, care to explain what happened?" Lester looked relaxed in his chair, with his laidback posture and steepled fingers.

"I can tell you what I know, and that is Matt went through an anomaly to save Emily. Again. From what Connors dating device said it was during the last ice age, and Aza came back through with blood on her, but it wasn't hers."

Abby cut in. "I'm running some tests to check for parasites and what kind of blood it was, but her behavior hasn't changed and she doesn't have any internal injuries. She should be fine to leave out just keep close watch on her."

Becker felt his temper rise. "Do you not remember the killer fungus? It turned a man into monster and nearly killed Jenny in the process. Or when the Dodo infected your best friend with a parasitic worm that killed him?" Connor dropped his head at the mention of Tom, but Becker knew he was right. "It's too big a risk we have to put her in isolation."

Lester turned his chair to look out the glass wall into the hub. "Right, because she is just radiating dangerous."

Abby and Connor chuckled at the sight they saw, while Becker just scowled. Aza was flat on her back all four feet in the air, tail wagging lazily as Jess rubbed her belly with her foot. "She could still be a threat. We don't know what happened on the other side of that anomaly and Matt isn't talking until Emily is out of the hospital." He argued.

Lester hummed in response and tapped his fingers against his lips while he thought on the situation. "Do you think she is a threat to Jess or anyone in the ARC?" the question was directed at Abby who immediately shook her head.

"No. Her test results will be back in a few hours, and if we put her in a pen like the others she'll go mad and then even Jess won't be able to control her." Abby rationalized, with a pointed look at the content Dire wolf still getting her belly scratched.

"I agree. She poses a larger danger to herself and others if she is contained for a long period of time without just cause." Lester faced his subordinates with his signature 'you are dismissed' expression.

"Now, get back to work." He made shooing gestures with his hands when his phone distracted him.

Leaving Lester to his phone call Becker turned to Abby. "How can you be so sure that Aza won't attack someone?"

"Because she would have done so by now. Look Becker; she's fine. Happy, healthy, and getting into trouble just like always." Aza chose that moment to come cantering over to give Abby an affectionate head butt.

"Hey love, how you doing eh?" Abby ruffled the thick fur on Aza's mane like ruff.

Aza whined and pressed against Abby's legs. "I know, you miss Emily. But she'll be here soon. Promise." Aza yipped then went back to her place by Jess.

"She's fine see? No worries Action Man Jess is perfectly safe. Well safe-ish." The cheeky grin Connor wore faded at the dark glare Becker sent that threatened bodily harm if he kept talking.

"Con, you remember our conversation from earlier?" Abby asked after Becker stalked away.

"Yeah why?"

"It still applies. Just try not to talk, cause at the rate you're going Emily isn't going to be the only one in hospital."

Blinking in surprise Connor watched Abby wink at him and walk away to finish running Aza's tests. "Has nobody got a sense of humor anymore?" he muttered heading to his lab.

A/N: So how'd you like the chapter? I know I left you hanging where Matt and Emily are concerned, but don't worry, I'm getting back to them. I just had to add in more character interaction first. Anyway I kinda feel like I lost touch with the character voices, and if they seem OOC I do apologize. But leave me a review please, they make my days. Please and thank you!


End file.
